


Operation: Chang

by Noelleian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holed up in a safe house awaiting a mission, Duo decides it's time to pull the stick out of Wufei's butt. He employs Quatre to help with his bright idea. Wufei just wonders what he did in a past life to deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Chang

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story, the pilots are over the age of consent.

Wufei was trying to meditate. Trying being the operative word. It wasn't easy when Maxwell sat a few feet away, attempting to flip bottle caps across the room and into a plastic cup. It probably didn't help that he was reclined on the battered sofa with his feet resting on the arm. They kept bouncing off the rim and tipping the cup, which resulted in Duo cursing every now and then. The frequent _ping_ as the cap was nicked by his thumbnail, followed by the clank as it struck the table was, quite frankly, grating on his nerves. He shifted in his spot, redirecting his attention back to his meditation, trying valiantly to ignore the irritating sounds.

Winner wasn't much help. Instead of telling Maxwell to stop, he simply reached over and righted the cup every time it tipped. He was curled up on the floor in front of a worn recliner, a book opened on his legs. 

 _Ping...clank_..."Shit."

 _Ping...clank_..."Aha! Did you see that Q? That was a good one."

"Yes, Duo. That was very good."

 _Ping...clank_..."Shit."

Wufei could practically feel the steam rising from the top of his head. He slammed his hands down onto the floor and barked at the pair of socked feet. "Maxwell, do you _mind?_ " 

Duo's head appeared over the back of the couch. Both pilots glanced over at him as though they'd forgotten he was in the room. 

"Huh?" Was Duo's intelligent reply.

"I think that's bothering him, Duo," Quatre offered. Duo fixed the blond with a blank look.

"What is?"

" _That!_ " Wufei spat. He waved his hands at the cup that sat innocently on the table. "That - that - whatever it is you're doing. Why can't you be quiet?"

Duo looked confused. "I thought I _was_ being quiet."

Wufei's eye twitched. "You wouldn't know quiet if it blasted you with a laser-powered rifle."

"...That doesn't make any sense."

The Chinese pilot closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose, exercising nothing short of monumental will power to refrain from launching himself across the room and throttling Maxwell with his bare hands. 

Quatre sensed the rising tension and used his gift as The Peacemaker to maintain calm. "Duo," he admonished gently. "Why don't you try reading something instead?" He picked up one of the books from the stack beside him and held it out. 

You would have thought he'd suggested Duo bathe in a vat of molecular acid for the look he shot the blond. "Why don't you just shoot me instead."

Wufei reached for his sidearm, more than happy to oblige. "My pleasure."

"Wufei, please." Quatre held his hands out, desperately trying to quell any violence. "Duo, it's really not that bad."

"You know what? Never mind." Wufei stood up, brushing imaginary dirt from his pants. "I'll find another place to inhabit." He strode from the room, nose in the air, and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. He stood on the tiny porch of the cabin, breathing in the cool, fresh air, and tried to soothe his frazzled nerves.

He hated these lulls between missions. Being told to lay low until he was needed again did not sit right with him. He needed to be out _there_ , doing _something_ , anything. He felt so damn useless sitting around, twiddling his thumbs. And to be sacked with Maxwell at the same time was like a punishment of some kind. The braided pilot was brash and loud. He chewed with his mouth open, never cleaned up after himself, and his feet smelled. He also never missed an opportunity to push Wufei's buttons. Oh, Nataku, if only he was strong enough to endure this torture.

He gazed wistfully at the resting foot of Altron as it stuck out from the edge of the forest, wishing he could just jump in and start blowing shit up. Orders be damned. He'd be so happy when the call finally came. Until then, he had to sit here, being utterly useless with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum breathing down his neck. Stepping off the porch, he walked a few yards into the tall grass, looking up at the sky. The faint lights of the L5 colony cluster were just barely visible in the twilight, but Wufei could see them clearly. As he listened to the peaceful sounds of the Alaskan wilderness, he finally began to feel himself calm a little.

He much preferred the company of Barton, or hell, even that suicidal nutcase, Yuy, for that matter. They stayed out of each other's way, communicating only when absolutely necessary. He supposed Winner wasn't that bad, but he had a penchant for being overly-friendly. Small talk was not Wufei's forté and he really could do without the awkward attempted exchanges of niceties that the blond pilot seemed to thrive on. He and Maxwell craved human contact that the Chinese pilot just couldn't comprehend. Wufei simply found people to be, as a whole, a náive, and weak-minded species. Always seeking something or other to satisfy their whims of whatever they thought they needed, when most of the time, they didn't. They were either trying to usurp one another, or pathetically searching for someone they could look up to, to tell them how they should be living. 

Wufei snorted. If humans were the dominant species of the Universe, then God had a lot of explaining to do. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the crickets, frogs, and coyotes in the distance, and prayed that a new mission would come soon.

 

* * *

 

 

"Man, that boy is one uptight bastard. You couldn't pull the needle out of his ass with a mechanical bull," Duo sulked, picking at his fingers.

"It would help if you didn't actively try to provoke him."

"I wasn't! I was just playing a game. Is that so horrible?"

Quatre sighed. "No. I know. That's just how he is, though. He needs his peace and quiet."

"I'll have peace and quiet when I'm dead. I'm not going to walk on eggshells the whole time we're here."

"I know," the blond nodded. "And you shouldn't have to. But, we need to learn how to coexist, or we're going to wind up killing each other. And what's so wrong with reading anyway?" Quatre fixed the braided pilot with an affronted look. 

Duo smirked. "Reading is for chumps."

"You do realize reading is an essential part of successful living, don't you? It expands the mind, and helps to relieve stress."

"Geez, now you sound like one of those health digest magazines Wufei reads when he thinks no one is looking."

"I know. That's where I read that."

Duo threw his head back and cackled. He turned soft eyes on the blond. "I'm so glad you're here with me. If you weren't, I might have jumped off a cliff by now."

Quatre chuckled. "I'm glad I'm here to keep that from happening then."

"Indeed. Want to fuck?"

The blond sputtered. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Fuck, Quat. As in sex, making love, screwing, doing the horizontal mambo, fornicating -"

"Uh, yeah, Duo. I get it." He shook his head, giving Duo a weird look. "You serious?"

"Hell yeah, I'm serious. What else are we going to do?"

"Well, I was reading. Wufei was meditating..."

"Bah." Duo waved his hand. "That's no fun. There's no better way to pass the time than with a good ol' romp in the hay."

Quatre was intrigued, but hesitant. "I don't know, Duo."

"What's the problem? It's perfectly natural. It's the best stress reliever there is!" Duo paused, suddenly deep in thought.

Quatre sensed something was up. "What? What is it?" He swallowed down a wave of uneasiness as Duo turned gleaming eyes on him. Whatever Duo was thinking, he had a feeling it was heading down a very dark, and very perverted path.

The braided pilot smirked. "Speaking of stress relief..." He nudged his chin at the front door. 

Quatre quickly connected the dots, eyes widening. "Oh, Duo. No. No way -"

"Why not?"

"Why not? He'd never go for it, _that's_ why not!"

"Oh, come on. The two of us working together...with our combined seductive powers, he'd never be able to resist."

"Are you listening to yourself? "Combined seductive powers"? What does that even mean?"

"It means we're going to seduce the shit out of that stick-in-the-mud out there. He'll never know what hit him. We'll have him moaning our names in no time."

Quatre was actually a little disturbed by the visual that comment brought on. He shifted, nervous. "I don't know, Duo. What if he just decides to leave?"

"Then you and I will happily fuck each other's brains out. No harm, no foul."

"Or, he could just laugh at us."

Duo shrugged, not bothered in the slightest. "And?"

The blond sighed. This was probably a very bad idea in a long, sad history of bad ideas. "You sure about this?"

Duo winked. "You bet your sweet little ass I am."

 

* * *

 

 

Wufei finally felt calm and centered enough to go back inside. He'd spent enough time in the great outdoors, collecting his thoughts and relaxing his nervous system to the point that he'd nearly fallen asleep in the damp grass. He rubbed his arms, a little chilly, but ready to face the two other pilots again without the threat of murdering them and stashing their bodies in the woods. 

The living room was empty and Wufei raised a brow at the silence that greeted him when he stepped inside. Huh. They must have gone to bed. Probably a good idea. He trudged up the stairs, suddenly feeling quite tired himself. He stopped, halfway down the hallway when he noticed the light in his room was on. The hell? Cautiously, he crept the rest of the way, hand hovering over the pistol tucked into his pants. He peered around the doorjamb and nearly choked on his own tongue. 

Quatre was laying across his bed, naked as the day he was born. His pale, upturned bottom gleamed in the soft light of the bedside lamp. Wufei felt a stirring between his legs that he vehemently refused to address. He cleared his throat. 

"Uh...Winner? What the hell are you doing?"

The blond looked up from his book, all smiles and sunshine. "Oh, hi, Wufei! I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't sleep. I tried to lay with Duo, but he was snoring, so..."

Wufei's eyes traveled the length of his copilot's body. Winner's skin looked like the softest silk, creamy and flawless. He took in the smooth back, the roundness of his bum, down the slender legs that were bent at the knees as he waved his feet in the air. He felt his dick twitch at the tempting sight, despite him telling himself not to. It seemed his body had other ideas.

"Yeeeaaahhhh...and why are you naked?"

Winner looked at him as if he was the crazy one. "I always sleep naked."

"I see."

"Wufei, where I come from, the climate is very warm, so it gets pretty hot for pajamas."

"We're in Alaska."

Winner propped his chin on his hand. "Are you coming to bed, or what?"

Wufei subtly tried to duck his lower half behind the doorway, an erection now beginning to tent his trousers. This probably wasn't a good idea. For some reason, though, he couldn't bring himself to kick the blond out. He cleared his throat again as he awkwardly tried to walk to the bed with his hands in front of his groin, trying to appear as if everything was normal. He turned to grab a nightshirt out of his bag when the slamming of his bedroom door made him jump out of his skin. He whirled around and gasped as he realized Maxwell had been standing on the other side of the door. His hair was unbraided and, Wufei didn't fail to notice, he was also starkers. 

"Hello, Chang," Maxwell drawled in a low, husky voice. "Fancy a slumber party?"

 

* * *

 

 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Wufei demanded, hands on his hips, though it looked a little ridiculous considering the fabric of his trousers was bowed out in the front, indicating a very prominent boner. 

Duo sidled forward, all long hair, and swaying hips, and Wufei gulped as the gleam in those deep, blue eyes seemed to strip him bare. "We were simply thinking you could use a little nightcap. You know, something to help you relax."

Wufei snorted. "Don't think, Maxwell. It doesn't suit you." 

"Wufei," he turned as Quatre softly called his name. "We just thought we'd try to help you feel better. You seemed so stressed out." The blond turned those doe eyes on him and Wufei cursed himself for responding. Damn, but that boy was manipulative. He wasn't giving in quite yet, though.

He sniffed, "What makes you think I need your help?"

He jumped as he felt Duo right behind him, not quite pressing against him, but just brushing his back, very gently. "We don't think you need it. But, I know you _want_ it." Wufei's breath stuttered as Duo's hand snaked around his waist, reaching down to wrap around the turgid flesh of his penis. He felt the hot breath as Duo whispered in his ear. "Just look at him, Fei." Wufei looked at the blond on the bed. Quatre was leaning his head on his arms, smiling at the two of them, those bright teal eyes full of hope. "He's so ready for you. He wants you....don't you want him, too?"

"Yeah..." Wufei breathed before he could think better of it. "I mean - no! I mean..." Duo's hand squeezed around his cock. "I mean, yesss..."

Duo's tongue slithered out between full lips, licking along the outer ridge of his ear. He brushed his face against the Chinese pilot's cheek, free hand pressing lightly against his back. "Then, go get him," said Duo, tonguing the words in Wufei's ear. 

He didn't need anymore encouragement. He stepped over to the bed, leaning down to capture the blond's plush lips, pushing his tongue inside the hot, moist cavern, and flicking along the edge of his teeth. Quatre's hand rose up, pulling at the tie that held his hair back. It loosened and then curtained over his neck and shoulders. 

His fingers, itching to touch, reached out to caress the milky flesh, stroking down Quatre's side. It was as soft as it looked. He felt the twitch of toned muscles jump beneath his hand and his body craved the sensations of skin on skin, the slide of limbs, of hearts beating together.

Duo was right there, against his back, and Wufei's breath caught as a very hard cock pressed against his backside, silky hair caressing his arms. He groaned, despite himself, surprised at his own acquiesce. A moment later, he was pulled up and turned around. He felt cool air as the hem of his shirt lifted over his abdomen as he gazed into dark, heated eyes. The only time he'd ever seen Duo look so predatory was during battle. He shivered, more excited about that than he cared to admit. He reached down to grasp the bottom of his shirt and Duo helped him pull it over his head, immediately ducking to take a tightened nipple into his mouth.

Wufei hissed through clenched teeth at the sensation which sent delightful zings down to his groin. From behind him, nimble fingers reached around and pulled at the strings that held his trousers around his hips. They pooled around his ankles with a soft _whoosh_ , his erection springing free. Duo's hair brushed against it and he huffed at the slight tickle, his cock twitching. 

Duo looked down and whistled. "Going commando, Chang? You kinky bastard."

"Shut up." Wufei grabbed Duo's head and pulled it up, connecting their mouths together in a searing kiss as he kicked the pants away from his feet. He tangled his fingers into golden, brown locks and Duo groaned at the slightly painful pull.

Quatre was beside himself as he watched his two beautiful copilots make out in front of him. His body flushed with arousal as he caught a glimpse of tongues sliding together. His hand, shaky with adrenaline, skimmed up the golden skin of Wufei's back and buttocks, marveling at the satiny softness. He rose up onto his knees and wrapped his arms around them both, kissing along the Chinese pilot's shoulder, nipping the skin lightly between his teeth, and soothing over the red marks with his tongue.

Duo's hand reached around, grasping a pale buttock and squeezing and Quatre moaned against Wufei's shoulder. Wufei pulled his mouth away from Duo and spun between them. He grabbed a handful of thick, blond curls and pulled Quatre's head back as he attacked his neck, sucking a bright hickey into the sweet flesh. Quatre's eyes rolled back, lids fluttering as he groaned. " _Oh_...Fei..."

Encouraged, Wufei pressed himself against the blond, chest to chest. Quatre quickly got the idea and lowered himself until his back rested against the slightly scratchy material of Wufei's quilt. He opened his legs to allow Wufei to wedge between them and Wufei eagerly went, laying on top of him, his cock singing as it nestled between Quatre's thighs, mouth still latched onto his neck. He rubbed his erection against the juncture between Quatre's groin and thigh and shivered at the delicious friction, biting down on the tender flesh in his mouth. 

Duo laid over his back, rubbing his own cock between Wufei's buttocks, the tip sliding against his opening, smearing precome. Wufei groaned, feeling so delightfully dirty. The fall of Duo's hair brushing against his back and sides felt like wisps of fire on his sensitized skin. 

Quatre met Duo's eyes over Wufei's shoulder and a silent decision was communicated between them. Duo rose up, grabbing Wufei's sides to lift him off of Quatre. He pushed until the Chinese man rolled onto his back.

"Lay back and relax, Fei. Quat's going to suck your dick."

Wufei groaned, helplessly aroused from both Duo's words and the prospect of the blond's beautiful mouth wrapped around his aching cock. Quatre scrambled up onto his knees and maneuvered himself between Wufei's trembling thighs. He gave the Chinese pilot a saucy wink and maintained eye contact as he lowered his head until his face was level with his groin. He stared into Wufei's eyes as his tongue flickered out and licked along the length of the shaft. Wufei's head dropped down onto the mattress with a heady groan, fighting the urge to thrust his cock into the blond's mouth.

Quatre teased him with his tongue for a few minutes, then, without warning, lifted his head, and took the entire length into his mouth, swallowing around the head. Wufei shouted, hands flying up to grasp the blond head, curling his fingers into the soft locks of hair. Quatre sucked him down as if he was starved for it and Wufei's hips involuntarily rose off the bed, pushing his cock into the wet heat. He got a little over-zealous at one point and cursed as Quatre choked and gagged. Duo slapped his thigh.

"Hey! Behave."

"Sorry, Quatre."

"Th'okay," the blond mumbled around him. 

Duo chuckled. "I think he likes it, Fei." He leaned down and took his lips in a hot, filthy kiss, teeth nipping. Wufei pushed his tongue into Duo's mouth, desperate to taste more. Duo pulled up until his face hovered over Wufei's, whispering in the roughest, sexiest voice he'd ever heard. "You want to know what it feels like to sink your cock into that sweet, little ass?"

Both Wufei and Quatre moaned at the words. Wufei hissed, "Fuck, _yes_."

"You want to know what it feels like to have my cock in _your_ sweet little ass?"

"Oh, _fuck_ , Max - Duo. Oh, _God_ , yes..."

Duo smirked, satisfied and incredibly aroused by the wanton display. He'd been right. Combined seductive powers indeed. 

"Quat, get him ready."

Wufei only had a second to absently wonder what that meant before Quatre pulled his mouth off his cock and wrapped his hands around the backs of Wufei's knees, shoving them up to his chest. He watched with half-lidded eyes as the blond head lowered and that sinfully hot mouth closed around a testicle. He laved it with his tongue and shifted to the other and Wufei thought he was going to pop then and there. 

Quatre pulled off and then his head dipped even lover, swiping his tongue along the skin beneath his balls, then lower still, and Wufei saw stars burst behind his eyes as that skillful tongue licked over his hole. 

He opened his eyes when he heard Quatre give an unexpected yelp, confused as to what was happening. The only thing he could see was the tips of Duo's fingers as they rested on top of the blond's ass, and he guessed that Duo was doing much of the same to Quatre. Quatre groaned against his opening, the vibration traveling from his tongue and reverberating through the rim of Wufei's entrance. He wrapped his own hands behind his knees and held his legs out of the way as he was eaten out. God, but that was the best feeling in the world and his legs shook and trembled, precome leaking from the tip of his cock as the sensations carried him to new heights of pleasure.

He'd failed to notice previously that there had been a small bottle sitting on the night table, but realized what it was when Duo's hand reached out to grab it. He listened to the pop of the cap and stared with wide eyes as Duo held it out to Quatre. The blond pulled his mouth away from Wufei's ass to swipe the bottle and Wufei almost wept at the loss of contact. Quatre sat up slightly to squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers. Wufei's watched that hand as it disappeared between his legs and jumped as the cold gel touched his hole.

He'd never been penetrated before and it was something he never thought he'd be into, but now, as Quatre slipped a finger inside him, he realized what he'd been missing out on. It stung a little, and it was uncomfortable at first, but when that finger brushed against him at a certain angle, his body bowed up sharply, lightning bolts of pleasure shooting out from within and spreading to his extremities. 

"Ah... _oh!_ Oh, _fuck_..." 

"Like that, do you?" Quatre was watching him with a smug expression, aqua eyes gleaming with mischief. "You know it's always - _ah!_ " The blond head drooped and Quatre panted heavily, little mewls escaping from his lips. Duo's head appeared above his back, a smirk on his own face.

"What was that, Quat? Were you saying something?"

"I said it - _oh!_ Duo, fuck yeah..."

Duo winked at Wufei as Quatre shuddered and moaned between them. "Prostate. Rather ironic that the male body's g-spot is up his ass, eh?" He grinned from ear to ear and Wufei snorted, then shouted as Quatre touched that spot inside him again. 

The blond recovered and added a second finger to the first, scissoring them a little, stretching Wufei's virgin opening, and preparing it for something bigger. Quatre leaned over him and whispered, "It's going to hurt at first, just so you know, but you'll get used to it. After a few minutes, it'll feel wonderful. I promise."

"You've done this before?"

Quatre nodded. "Trowa took my virginity a couple years ago."

Ah, yes. Of course.

"Yep," Duo piped up. "Our little Kitty-Quat is a seasoned veteran."

"Shut up, D - _oh!_ Oh, _God_..."

"I think he's ready for you, Fei. Are you ready for me?"

Quatre punctuated Duo's question by rubbing against his prostate again and Wufei's thighs trembled uncontrollably. He groaned out a, " _Fuck_ yeah...I'm so ready," hand rising up to squeeze and rub at his cock. Duo slapped it away. 

"Nuh-uh. No touching." He maneuvered himself between Wufei's legs as Quatre scrambled up onto his lap, straddling his waist. He felt small, but slightly calloused fingers reach down and wrap around his erection, holding it upright as Quatre lifted himself up onto his knees. He held his breath with anticipation as the tip of his cock rubbed against the blond's tiny opening, then threw his head back and groaned loudly as he was engulfed in tight, velvety heat.

It was exquisite. The muscles within Quatre's body squeezed him, drawing him in deep and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to bust his nut then and there. He clutched the blond's hips in his hands, fingers digging into the supple flesh as Quatre rocked his pelvis with agonizing slowness. He clenched his teeth and rolled his hips up, trying to dig deeper into that sinfully tight ass.

It felt so fucking good, he barely noticed when Duo grasped his thighs in his hands, pulling them open and up. Quatre looped his arms around the backs of Wufei's knees to hold his legs out of the way, never once pausing the excruciating undulation of his hips. 

Wufei felt the press of Duo's cock against his opening and his heart stuttered as that press quickly became an intense pressure. He gritted his teeth against the pain as Duo slid inside, both of them soothing him with soft words, and even softer touches. For a few moments, not even the exquisite feeling of being inside Quatre could distract him from the agony.

Duo's chin rested on Quatre's shoulder. "You want me to stop?"

It was tempting, but Wufei was not a quitter. He shook his head frantically, breathing heavily through his nose as he employed a quick meditation exercise to get his body to relax. _Breath in...breath out...easy does it now._

"No. No, just give me a second," he whispered, breathless at this new and frightening sensation of being impaled.

Quatre kept up the slight roll of his hips, trying to pull Wufei's attention away from the pain. Little by little, it worked, and the intensity reduced itself to a more bearable level. He felt his breath return to him a little more with each passing moment, mentally commanding his body to calm itself. 

In steady increments, he ordered each muscle group to loosen and relax and the burn began to subside. Only a feeling of intense fullness remained and Wufei chanced a slight roll of his hips. It didn't hurt like he thought it would and he did it again, and again.

Duo quickly got the picture and withdrew his hips. Then, he pushed back in carefully, watching for any signs of distress. He soothed any remaining stings by rubbing his hand along a smooth thigh, slowly increasing his thrusts until he was moving at a fairly moderate pace.

Wufei was nearly out of his mind from the sensory overload. The jolts of unimaginable sensation that shot through his body every time the tip of Duo's erection pressed against his prostate, combined with the delicious friction of his own cock being repeatedly swallowed by Quatre's body, left him nearly boneless. He groaned and shouted, the sounds bouncing off the walls of his bedroom as he vocalized his pleasure. 

He watched with glassy eyes, lids heavy as his two lovers moved above him. Duo had one arm wrapped around Quatre, the other looped around Wufei's left thigh, and he grunted and moaned as he fucked Wufei closer and closer to an earth-shattering climax. The blue eyes were sharp, beautiful, and so damn hungry as he gazed at the Chinese pilot, hips slapping against the skin of Wufei's ass.

Quatre keened and whimpered, fucking himself with abandon, head thrown back onto Duo's shoulder. His body was flushed and sweaty, mouth opened and babbling incoherently. A few intelligible words bubbled from between the quivering lips, breaking through the fog in Wufei's brain. 

" _Touch me_..."

He pulled a hand away from Quatre's hip, wrapping it around the blond's weeping erection and Quatre screamed in approval, his climax coming fast and furious. Wufei pulled and tugged on the engorged flesh, feeling his own orgasm rising like the ocean at high tide. He pushed his hips up, thrusting his cock into Quatre's body, then pushed them back to impale himself on Duo's, voice rising as reached the soaring peak.

He vaguely heard Duo over the rush of blood in his ears, voice low and commanding. "Come on, Fei. Come for us. We wanna watch you let go."

The pleasure in his pelvis peaked at nearly painful levels, concentrating itself into a singularity. A split second later, it exploded outward, sparking along his nerves, and he hollered as a rush of heat engulfed his body. He shook as he clenched around Duo's cock, spilling his seed into Quatre. 

Quatre came next, weeping and panting as he unleashed his orgasm all over Wufei's chest and belly, and Wufei gritted his teeth as his over-sensitized cock was squeezed relentlessly. The battering of Duo's cock against his prostate was almost too much and his eyes crossed involuntarily as the long-haired man slammed into him, chasing his own orgasm. He came with a groan, pushing his chest into Quatre's back and they both flopped down onto Wufei as Duo's hips twitched and convulsed against him. 

They came down from their highs slumped together in an exhausted pile until Wufei could no longer breathe under the combined weight of his two lovers. He nudged them and they rolled to their sides, Duo spooning up behind Quatre, eyes closed, and wrapped his arms around them both. Wufei turned onto his side and watched his sated copilots with a new perspective. 

They may have gotten on his nerves quite often, but they'd given him a gift tonight that he could never repay. He reached over, caressing first Quatre's cheek, then Duo's, and he couldn't resist a smile, eyelids droopy with exhaustion. 

Duo had already begun snoring, breath ruffling Quatre's blond curls at the back of his head. Quatre was looking at Wufei with soft eyes and an even softer smile. "I hope you enjoyed that," he whispered so as not to wake their slumbering friend.

"Are you kidding? That was incredible!" And Wufei meant that. He'd gained an innumerable amount of respect for them. Not only were they exceptionally good people, but they were amazing lovers.

Quatre's cheeks flushed fetchingly and he grinned, elation written all over his face. "I'm glad."

"I'm honored to be able to work with people like you and I'm sorry for being so grouchy earlier. I don't always work well with others."

Quatre brushed a lock of black hair away from Wufei's forehead. "It's okay. We already knew that. I'm honored to be able to call you my friend."

Wufei smiled. Friend. Yeah, he liked that. Maybe having a few friends wasn't such a bad thing. "Thank you. For being my friend and for...you know...that."

The blond chuckled. "Thank Duo. It was his idea."

"Shush, now. M'sleeping," Duo slurred from behind Quatre.

Quatre snickered and reached back, patting Duo's hip. "Go to sleep, Duo. We'll be quiet."

Wufei wrapped his arms around his lovers, suddenly more tired than he ever remembered being, though it was a good kind of tired. He was definitely going to sleep well tonight. Quatre snuggled up to him, tucking his head under his chin. Wufei buried his face into the soft curls and closed his eyes, feeling the contented weight of drowsiness begin to pull him under. 

The communicator on the dresser buzzed to life and Yuy's voice blared through the transmitter, startling them all. "You guys there? _Hellooo?_  Stop whatever you're doing and get your asses in gear. We've got a mission."

"Son of a _bitch!_ "

 

 

_End._


End file.
